The Origins Of Alice Tannis
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: I always knew… I felt it… I saw it. She saw, too. I knew. She knew. And that wasn't bad, but it sure as sunshine wasn't good. Our parents hated me, and she refused to leave me alone. But it happened anyway. She left, and I stayed. And somehow we both came up the same… InSaNe… May become M just for gore. I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

One - The Night That I Ran

The lantern on the porch flickered. They pushed me out the door, and I landed on my knees. I looked up from the porch at them. Her eyes filled with tears, and they just pushed her back into the house. She didn't want me to leave, but they didn't care. I felt my eyes water as hers, and I stood up. The door slammed behind me, and I winced.

"Why are they doing this?" I wondered out loud. At least I wasn't fathers alcohol monkey anymore. I looked up and noticed a cave in the rock.

 _Many Years Later..._

I walked forward, kicking the dust and rocks. Patricia was only ten and I, fourteen. They hated me, and I hated them. Patty and I loved each other. My arm lit my way in the total darkness, and I moved to my hillside cave.

The curtain slid open and I stepped inside. The small twigs on the ground crunched as I stepped on them, and I moved to the pile of leaves I was sewing together. I sat on my 'stool', which was really a log I had carved out, and began sewing again. I was finally getting it done.

I held up my work to look it over. Not only did it cover what my clothes would not, such as my back, chest, and face, but it looked pretty good. I hooked it around my shoulders and pushed the mask over my face. I was very thankful for my somewhat unnatural talent for sewing.

I poked my head out of the curtains, and stepped a few feet into the dark. The leaves blocked the yellow- custard glow. I smiled into the dark. I looked over at the house.

Patricia stood in the window, staring at the cave that I slept in. She watched over the cave every night, like a routine, but she didn't understand what exactly she would do, because our parents wouldn't give a crap. I felt really sorry for her, living with them all these years.

I pulled open the curtain and went back inside. The cape dragged behind me, and I decided to cut it off. It was unnecessary, and it made a lot of noise, therefore a danger to what I was about to do. I took it off and removed the drapery of leaves. I sewed the holes I had accidently put in the collar.

I refitted the sleeves, vest, neck, back cover, and mask around my body, and put out the torches. I opened the curtain and looked up at the house again. The lights were out, and everyone had gone to bed. I turned away and forced back a feeling.

I kicked at the rock in front of me. It had been three hours of walking, and I was almost to my new home. I saw the tall mountain peak over the horizon, and suddenly felt something rush behind me, then hide. I turned around, pulling my wooden knife from my pocket.

The thing made a noise from behind the rock, and my mark pulsed under the leaves. I cringed, feeling the pulses flow through me. The thing heard my moan and peeked out over the rock. It was small, and it's jaw looked broken.

I looked at it, and it must have seen something in me, or been extremely stupid, because it walked over to me and brushed against my legs like a cat. I reached down to pet it, and it arched to my hand. Then I heard another noise.

It was a man, calling into the distance. It perked up at the voice, and I watched it trot off into the dark. Another pulse shook my body. I didn't like this. The footsteps got closer, but the calling stopped. I found a hole in a rock, and hid in the small cave- like space.

I heard the animal sniff the ground, and the man was watching it. I heard his encouragement. The animal peeked it head into the small space and opened its mouth. A thin tongue slithered out and licked my face. I giggled. The animal pulled back and let the man look in. He smiled at me.

"Hello there, miss. Are you lost?"

"None of your concern. I know where i'm going."

"Arabia seems to like you. She has a somewhat specific taste in people. Are you from around here?"

"No. I'm actually trying to get away from someone." I pushed him away and stepped out of the space. "Now, good evening." He watched me go, and he noticed something I had hoped to avoid.

"Is your leg glowing?" My pant leg and come up a bit, and my ankle was slightly visible.

"No." I bent over and pushed it back into my shoe.

"It was! You _are_ special. Good girl, Arabia!" By the time he looked back up from his animal, I was gone.

After that close exposure, I didn't stop running until I reached the new cave. I had decorated the inside of this one with fuzzy leaves glued together with amber on the floor and a salvaged bed from a junk yard. It wasn't too pretty, but it was comfortable.

The light of the lanterns lit the room. The table I had made sat in the middle, along with the chairs I had carved and assembled. I placed my widling knife on it, as well as my wooden one, and took off the leaf canopy around me.

I locked the gate, and covered it with the leather.

I flopped down on the bed and stared at the gems in the ceiling. They glinted from the light of my markings, and I covered with the cape I had brought. At least it didn't go to waste. I watched my marks shift for a while, then drifted into sleep.

 _The next day…_

I woke up and cracked my neck, listening to the little pops it made. I looked at the door, and noticed a small rip in it. I stood up and looked at it. It looked like… a bullet hole? I looked around the room, and saw what it had aimed at. The small hole rested right above where my head had been. I looked down. Someone had slid a note under the gate and leather cover.

 _Dear Girl,_

 _I understand your concern, but you have nothing to fear from me. Arabia and I just wish to help. I heard you talking in your sleep. You have a sister? And your parents hate you? I'm sorry. If you'll meet me where we were yesterday, i'll help you two. If not, then I cannot say you will survive the next misfire._

 _Sincerly,_

 _Mr. Aculus Jayn Phoulus_

I thought. Either I was going to die painlessly in my sleep knowing that my sister would never know, or I could go off with a stranger to save her. I sighed. I was about to make the stupidest choice.

That night, I stayed awake. I heard shuffling outside, and I turned over. I saw a knife cut the hole bigger, and I sat up.

"Mr. Aculus? I'd like to talk. I didn't feel safe out by the rocks though. Would you come in?"

I heard his pet sympathise for me, and he nodded. I pulled down the leather, and unlocked the gate. I turned away from him as he opened the door, then locked it.

I replaced the key where I always kept it. Somewhere I didn't think he'd wish to put his hands any way, but just to be safe I made sure he didn't see what I did with it. The cat- dog- thing brushed me again, and I picked her up. She purred, and I stroked her. The man sat in one of my chairs, and admired the table.

"You're quite good at this. And sewing." He picked up the outfit I had made, and stared at it. I took it back and smoothed it out on the table.

"Its fragile. Please, don't touch." The animal trotted around on the chair, spinning in circles. I laughed. The man looked up at me.

"So, about your sister…"

"Ten. Looks alot like me, only without the tattoos, of course. Brown eyes, that don't change color. Seriously, I don't know why. Uh, about half a foot shorter than me."

"Whoa, slow down."

"Sorry. So, your plan?"

"Your parents are around all day?"

"No. They both leave at seven P.M. to go to dinner, and at eight A.M. for work."

"Ok, now I have some information. What about you sister?"

"Home all day. She and I are separated all day, too. We bonded when she was three, and I was seven, before this." I gestured to my arm." Inseparable, or so I thought."

Arabia snuggled against my chest, and I looked down at her. Then I got a realization. "Oh, god! She is probably worried to heaven!" He looked at me.

"Then lets get her." Aculus stood, and Arabia hopped off me so I could do the same. I followed him to the door, where I pulled the key, unlocked it, and replaced it, of course, after he looked away. This was a secret place, where no one would ever go, and I wanted no one knowing where I stored the key.

He lead me to a car. I had only seen these kinds of machines in the big cities I walked past when I did these little expeditions, although I planned this one to be permanent. He opened the door for me, and I slid in. He took the other side, and started the engine. Arabia laid down on my lap.

"Thank you."

"No problem. It was the gentlemanly thing to do."

"No, well, yes, but I meant helping me with my family issues."

"Anything for a young tattooed."

I blushed. I hated people acknowledging my tattoos. Especially the times when it made the least bit of sense to talk about them. He shifted gears, and the car shot forward, propelling it forward at a very high speed. I tried to keep my hair out of my face, but it kept escaping my fingers, so I just gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

Two- Parents from Hell

We quietly pulled up to my house a few hours later. It was 8:10, and the lights were off, except for my sisters room. She was probably drawing us. Her talent for drawing and doing make- up was just as good, if not better, than my carving and sewing ability. She and I often fantasized us running a fashion company.

Mr. Phoulus opened my door, and helped me out of the carriage of the car. I looked up at the house, and my eyes welled with tears. I hadn't been in that house for seven years. It held such a dark aura. But I pushed through it.

I stepped up the porch and gripped the handle. I pulled back. It was so cold, and evil feeling. Aculus grabbed it instead, and pushed it open. I thanked him. I looked around the house. The pictures of Patricia growing up pained my heart to look at.

She was so beautiful, and I had missed it all. Her birthdays, her first day of school, her first dance, her first kiss... ok, the last was a lie, but still. My pictures of course stopped at seven, when they threw me away.

I felt the tears run down my face, and I looked down. I couldn't bear those images. I turned toward the stairs. The images of her and our parents filled my mind, and I felt my breathing hitch. I grew angry with myself and cursed. I covered my mouth instinctively, but the man just smiled.

"It's alright. It's a lot to take in, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks for being cool."

"Of course." He followed me up the stairs, and I dried my face on my arm. I looked at the color and pictures on the door of Patty's bedroom. They read things like:

" _Despair Awaits You Inside"_

" _Alice Will Always Stay With Me"_

" _YOU CAN'T LOVE ME LIKE HER"_

Each was ripped, and torn, but they still brought more tears into my eyes. I pushed them back. I placed a hand on the door and pushed, feeling it creak under my fingers. She looked over at me confused.

"Alice? Alice! It is you!" She pulled me into a hug, and I pressed her against me. How she recognized me, I didn't know, nor care. I had her back. I was never going to let go.

Then I heard the door open downstairs. My parents were home. It had been two hours already? Time to let go. I looked out the door. The footsteps came up the stairs. I told Patricia to make a rope as fast as she could, and get away. I stood in horror as they saw me and Patty and Aculus. My father growled.

"Alice. Didn't we get rid of you? You look like you should be dead."

"I know. I may be completely mauled and scarred, but nothing could kill my love for Patricia. Nothing."

"Foolish walking lamp." At the mention of my horrible nickname, I lost it. I charged my father, and my left fist met his jaw, and my right did the same. He grabbed my hand as I swung again, and I forced my markings to catch my hand and wrist on fire.

He shook it off his hand, in which I had enough time to catch his face with my now blaring gold palm. He fell to the ground, and my mother crouched to help him.

I dashed to the window, where my sister and Aculus had made a rope and were already climbing down. Thank god for Patricia's arts and crafts gift.

As I stepped over the sill, my father caught my leg. His nose was bleeding, and his face had my handprint plastered on it.

He caught my throat with his hand, and lifted me up over his head. I charged my marks again, but my mother grabbed my hands and tied them with insulated wires. I saw colors, and after a while, I only saw black.


	3. Chapter 3

Three- Stranger from Heaven

I slowly lifted my head. It was pounding _so_ hard. I heard a voice I recognized.

"Alice?"

And another.

"Miss Tannis? Are you awake?" I nodded. "Do you know who I am?" I shook my head. "Aculus and your sister, Patricia." Patricia's name shot energy into me like an instahealth.

I shot of my bed and wrapped around Patricia, pulling her into a long hug. She hugged back, and I breathed deeply. She snuggled into my neck, and I rested my head on hers.

"I missed you so much. I would have forgotten you, had mom and dad not forgotten those pictures."

"I told myself that were I to forget you, I would forget the reason for living." She hugged me harder. Then I felt something running down my chest. She was crying. This thought made me want to cry, but I stayed strong.

"Aculus saved your life. He fought our parents and carried you out of the house. He cared for you. He cleaned your face and everything. He even found your key and locked us in here." My eyes widened. "Of course, I retrieved it. He didn't want to 'violate' you, or something." I smiled down at her, then at him.

"Thank you." Is what I wanted to say, but something happened before I could. My mark glowed, and then turned a bright blue.

"Your welcome."

"Your welcome?"

"Color coordinated emotions. Well, intense emotion, anyway." I smiled. Patricia adjusted my shirt.

"You'll stay with me forever, now, right?"

"As long as the world still floats in space, I will be there."

"I love you."

I had to show her what our parents couldn't. How to truly live.

"I love you, too."

I was the one who would be her protector for the rest of her life...

 _or so I thought._


	4. Chapter 4

Four- Our Castle of Love and Tears

For the next few years, I taught Patty how to salvage, garden, climb trees, and make fires. She had the most trouble with traveling, but she was small enough that I could carry her. Eventually, she could walk as long as I could, and I taught her how to make tents and beds from what was around you.

Then her sixteenth birthday rolled around. She had become an amazing person. I was twenty now, but she still treated me like her older sister who saved her life, and would have given hers, were it not for Aculus. Aculus became our adoptive father, in a sense.

He helped us make our cave a bit more homey, with better lights and real doors, as well as better protected. He even made a sort of night light for Patricia from the crystals on the ceiling. I, of course, used my own light.

He even sent us to school at The Gifted Talents of Kaldaer for art, medical, and experimental diplomas and such. Patty had even gotten into archeology, and I, chemistry. The space landing pad he helped Patricia set up let travelers come to our little town. Otherwise, Kaldaer was pretty secluded.

Aculus even invited us over to his house a few times. It turns out that i've actually passed his house every time I traveled west.

I decided to do something special for her, because we never really did birthdays. I was about to do something incredibly stupid. And I was most likely to die.

That night I made sure she was safely asleep, then snuck away. Aculus had agreed to take my place that night, and he offered me a steel blade instead of my carved one.

As I approached the home that we wanted to forget, I felt my body pulse with an odd feeling. It wasn't pain like it usually was, but sadness floated off the house. My stomach twisted, and tears pushed at me. This was something that never happened around this house out of sadness. I shook the feeling as best I could, and quietly broke open the door.

What I heard I couldn't believe.

"First we lose Alice, and have to pretend, and then we loose Patricia because of it. And we had to hurt her!" It was my mother. Was she… crying?

I looked around the corner into the living room, and saw them on the couch, Mother sobbing and Father doing his best to comfort her. Then I felt something fill my chest. Guilt. I had ripped them from us, or rather my marks had.

I wanted to step out of the shadows, but I didn't want to give them a stroke or anything. I was twenty now, and it had been six years since they'd seen us. I pushed away my tears, and rushed into my parents bedroom. I placed the paper on the desk, and wrote

 _Dear Parents,_

 _I know you loved me. I heard your conversation. I'm sorry. Patricia and I are fine, and we have someone looking out for us. If only I had been born different. I know you didn't mean those thing you said when I came and took Patty, but I was too young and heart broken to see. XOXO_

 _Love with all my heart,_

 _Alice_

I placed it at the foot of the bed, and grabbed father's goggles. Patricia had always told me how much she'd loved them.

Then I swiftly crossed the hall to her room, and gathered her art things. I organized them and put them in their cases before placing them in my bag. She hadn't painted, sketched, or 'glitterfied' anything since she left.

My mark pulsed with sadness again. I forced the tattoos to fade, and I dashed down the stairs, and past the living room. I was stopped by a voice.

"Alice?"

I slowly turned. I came face to face with my mother. Her face was still tear- stained. Her make up was running down her face, and her perfect braided bun was a bit less perfect.

"Mother." She smiled me, and looked me over.

"You're still as beautiful as that day. You have your father's eyes. Well, their Hazel, anyway." She moved a hand across my cheek. I stayed still. "Is Patty alright?"

"We're fine. Just… your bed has the answers you need." And with that I turned and walked out of the house, right before I fell to tears.

"You did what?" Patty stood in front of me, screaming in my face.

"I got these things for you. I knew you'd do this. But i'm fine. Honestly."

"But they were lying about hating you?"

"Yes. Mother was actually crying."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I adjusted father's 'work glasses' so that they looked good on her head. She smiled. I pulled her into another hug. She buried her face in my shoulder, and I hugged her tighter.

She laughed. "Welcome to our castle of love and tears." I laughed at her, and looked up at the ceiling.

It was night, so the crystals glinted above us. My body glew, too, mingling the red, greens, and blues with gold. She looked over my tattoos, and touched my hand.

"Alice? What does it _feel_ like?"

"Electricity. Constant shocks. Painful. Powerful. And exhilarating, actually." She nodded.

"So, it's got pro and cons, obviously."

"Yup."

"Could it bring someone back to life?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, um, we got a call from someone. Called themselves a Dahl representative or something. They've taken an interest in us and our recent animal testing…." We'd been using wild animals and mashing their DNA, and I would electrocute them, and hopefully bring them to life.

We'd made Cantacts, which were like bird- dogs, Finshaes, which were fish- lizards, and Xirats, which were still in the testing phase. They were lion- skags. We of course used Arabia for this. She was old anyway, and Aculus was ready to let her go. She eventually had cubs, and now the Xirats were everywhere in the cave home that we lived in.

"... and they want to sent me to a Border Planet." I pushed off her.

"What? You didn't accept, right?"

"I did."

And that's when my whole world fell apart.

"So, you're leaving me?"

"Tomorrow." I sat heavily down on my bed.

"Tomorrow." I repeated. My heart broke. My mark pulsed with black, and it sent shocks of sorrow through me. She watched the darkness mix with the sunshine color, and she sat next to me. She hugged me from the side, and her touch made tears run down my cheeks.

"I was supposed to protect you. I was supposed to teach you, and be with you forever." My heart was barely holding me together. I'd never had an emotional break down, but I was positive that today would be the first. She put her hand on the side of my face and turned it toward her. My breathing stuttered. She wiped my cheek with her thumb.

"You will be. Right here." She put a hand over her chest. I smiled through my tears.

"And you'll be with me." I attempted control of myself, but my heart wouldn't let me. I continued crying, and Patricia kept hugging me. De Nile, one of Arabia's cubs, brushed my leg. I picked her up and hugged her tight. She nuzzled my arm and purred. She was so named for the blueish strip on her side, wavy like a river.

"At least i'll have these guys to keep me company. And Aculus." Patricia scratched De Nile's head, and she licked her hand.

"I'll miss all of you. Now, I need to get ready." She stood up and left me, moving to her bed from mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Five- In The Pack For Life

I held her, and she kept telling me I had to let go. When I finally did, she walked into the rocket, and I watched it take off. She was gone again. Someone came up behind me, and touched my shoulder.

"I didn't forget you, Miss Alice. Could you do something for us here?"

"What? I might… I might need a minute or two first."

"Of course, but I think you might like this. Your Xirats would make an amazing addition to my company, and we wanted to know if you could breed them in the wild for us."

"They're still in the testing phase, but I guess I could give it a try. I'll seclude a few skags, and put the cubs into their colony. I'll visit them and record data." I felt a small smile tickle my face. "I think you were right, Dahl. I can't wait."

"Great! I'll send you a few pups, and you can be their protector. Is there mother still around?"

"Yeah, but she'll be gone by the end of the year, i'm sure. "

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. It seems like i'll soon lose everyone." I walked away from her, but she grabbed my shoulder.

"I thought you would like this." She pulled a coat over my shoulders, and I smiled. The tags on it were cute. The name tag sewn into it read 'Dr. Tannis' and the shoulder had 'Dahl corp' embroidered on it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She nodded, and I walked out of the launch area, and thought about how i'd keep up with full grown skags. I had a way to identify the Xirat cubs, but I didn't really know how different Skags were from each other. I decided I would carve them tags. I would have sketched them, but art was Patricia's thing.

I stepped into the cave, and the Cubs surrounded me. I placed a few melons and Finishes on the ground, and they swarmed them. I smiled at the feeding frenzy. I looked over and saw Arabia, curled in the corner. I knelt down and pet her. She purred at me. I placed the Cataract in front of her, and she bit into it. I smiled.

"Keep going, old girl. I love you." I stood up and pulled out a chair. I took out a slab of wood and my knife,and began making the collars for my animals. "De Nile, Dune, Spaz, Catelyn, and Hex. And I could never forget Carter." I carved the names into the small wooden plates, and the symbol on each that notified me of their names.

De Nile had a blue river shape, Dune a hill shaped tan colored spot, and Spaz's collar dawned his tornado shaped forehead marking. Catelyn had a cat face on her underbelly, and Hex had a skull on his chest. Carter looked like she had a mask over her eyes.

I called each over, and tied the wire around their necks. Each was now officially named. Arabia barked, and the cubs trotted over to her. It was time for everyone to sleep. I strolled over to the bed and pulled the chain that lead to the night light gems. The other lights turned off, and I crawled under the sheets.

I was alone again, but at least I would have something to look forward to. I sat up and stared down at the snuggled together cubs. they purred while they slept, and I smiled. I couldn't wait to see them grow up. I layed back down, and covered my shoulders with the cloth. I heard a whimper, and I looked over at the side of my bed.

I had forgotten that Spaz usually slept with Patty at night. I picked him up and tucked him in next to me. "She's gone for a while, bud. You'll have to stay with me." His breath was hot on my chest, and he curled up against me. I stroked him and kissed his nose. Soon we both drifted away into dreams.

I woke to find a crate at my door. It was signed by Dahl, so I assumed it was the skags. I broke it open, and six puppies spilled out. They barked up at me, and I looked at them all.

Two had distinctive marks, and another two were identical, but on opposite sides. One was completely black. The last had two button shaped marks on her neck. I sat down and they climbed all over me, investigating whether I was friend of foe. They then moved on to Arabia, who sniffed the pups and purred. She woke the cubs, and they played and got to know the skags. I decided on their new names.

Midnight was the black one. Starshine and Sunburst were the twins, and their marks looked like ten point stars. LuLu had a flower right behind her eye, and Axle had a gear on his backside. I named the button skag Pip, because she was a bit smaller than the others. I watched Arabia supervise her cubs and the skag puppies. I decided she would let me know if something was wrong.

I began carving the collars for the new editions, and smiled. I not only had new members of the family, but they were already settling into the cave. They pranced around, sniffing my library and pushing around the toys that Patty and I had made.

I couldn't be sad right now! And I knew it was a bit… _crazy..._ to think of the wild animals as my family, but I seemed to connect to them better than people. I was completely alone for most of my life. The wild _had_ been kind to me, after all. She hadn't killed me, anyway.

I finished carving out the last tag, and I rounded up the puppies. I hooked the straps around their necks, and they sniffed the wood. The cubs huddled around me, and I laughed.

"Yes, you can keep them." They stuck out their thin tongues and 'smiled' at me. The puppies jumped on me from behind, and I laughed. They weren't as strong as they looked, but they sure were fun. I scooped up Pip, and she barked at me. I smiled. I was going to enjoy myself, that is, until I let them loose.

Then the time came for me to 'show my authority' to the puppies. I stood, and scowled down at them. I growled, and the cubs bowed their heads. Arabia slowly moved over so that she, too, could set an example. She lowered her head, and looked down at the floor.

The pups took notice, and looked up at me. I growled again, and the twins whimpered and bowed. The rest followed, and then I smiled. Arabia and the cubs sat down, and the pups copied. I took in a breath, and howled.

Arabia and the cubs did as I, and the puppies followed soon after. Then Arabia came to stand next to me, and I pet her head. She purred.

"Good girl." I called this the 'Follow and Reward' technique. I then sat down, and called the younger ones over. They jumped on me, and I rewarded them to.

You see, Xirats were meant to be a group or community animal, and so they had a leader. If you are a unforgiving and challenging leader, you will lose your leadership in the pack, but by rewarding, you gain respect and love throughout the pack, _protecting_ your leadership.

I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it. I pushed back the skags with my foot and let Aculus in.

"Father. I've been sent a new project. I'm supposed to raise and breed these skags with our cubs." I bowed to him once the door was safely closed, and the Xirats followed. We did this to show he was of higher stature than mine in our pack. The puppies bowed down as well, and he smiled.

"I see you've already established authority."

"Yes. It's a first priority." I stood straight, and everyone followed this time. He looked at the collars, and I smiled.

"You've named them?"

I nodded. "Of course. I do have to study them, after all."

"When do you plan to release them, and where?"

"I haven't figured out where, but I want to release them at about three."

"Good choice. You've really done your homework, yes?"

"Why not?" He shrugged and picked up Midnight.

"I like this one's coloring. It's different." I nodded.

 _One year later.._

I sat in The Diversion Gorge, a secluded area where I had dropped my pack. I sat documenting each new cub. Spaz and Starshine had added to the family, and I watched the new tiny ones run and play with the older Xirats and Skags.

Pip was snuggled on one side of me, and Sunburst on the other. Dune and De nile laid in the cave. Midnight, LuLu, Axle, and Catelyn played in the sun with the babies, while Spaz laid with Starshine near a shady tree. Hex watched over the pack from a ledge.

I looked up at him, and we bowed to each other. We were technically mates, in a way. We were respected as such. He moved his eyes over the pack slowly, and I felt Pip move. Everyones ears shot up, and I turned in the direction of their eyes.

A wild pig had somehow made its way into the Gorge, and was now poised at the small cubs. The wild pigs on our planet got to at least the size of a small fig tree, and the newborns would make an easy snack for it. In fact, any of us would.

Hex jumped down from his ledge, and I stood up. The others moved into a sort of semi- circle around the cubs. I stood next to Hex, and we stared into the eyes of the monster. It brushed its foot against the dirt, and we growled at it. Now, call me feral (and I won't disagree with you), but I may have actually snarled, rather than a growl.

Hex and I rushed the swine as it did us, and we made contact with its head. Hex had dodged around the tusk, but I had not. It ripped open my side, and I screamed. The others in the pack got an 'Oh crap we're gonna die' vibe, and I growled again. I got off my knee, and stared the monster in the eyes. Hex bit it's underbelly, and it kicked him.

Now that activated my senses right quick. You never hurt a partner in a pack. I yelled and plunged my hand right into its eye. I yanked it out of it's skull and looked at my hand. It fell to the ground with a thud, I shook it's eyeball out of my palm. It fell to the ground next to the huge pig.

I ran to Hex, who shook his head and looked up at me. I touched his side where hed been kicked, and nothing happened. The thing hadn't hurt him. I suddenly felt increasingly light headed. Hex looked down at my waist, and I did to.

Blood poured out of it onto the ground, and I nearly fell forward. Hex caught me, and I closed my eyes. He laid my back onto the ground, and I groaned. The others circled me, and I looked up at them.

"I'll… be alright, really… It's… It's just and inch... or two deep… I swear." I breathed in, and out slowly, trying to stay awake. I felt my grip on consciousness slipping. Hex stared down at me, and I felt something sting through me. That's the last thing I remember other than the mourning howls from the pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Six- It Begins…

I felt like a ghost. My surroundings were hazy, and I couldn't feel my body. I tried to move, but I didn't get very far.

"Alice, wait. Uhg, this is definitely going to leave a scar the size of Eden- 10."

"Aculus?" Pain stung through me as I spoke.

"Yeah. Hex brought you here, and good thing, too. You had lost so much blood that you could've painted a house with it. That wild pig did a number on you both, huh?"

"I don't really remember all of it. I will remember this though. Oh... everything hurts."

"You almost got sawed in half. It's going to." I opened my eyes, and saw that he was pulling a needle in and out of my flesh. I could barely feel it.

"How bad is it?" He looked at me with total sympathy.

"Deep. At least a few inches. Not deep enough for major damage. The scar will be terrible, though."

"I figured. What about the pack? I have to get back to them!" He put a hand on my chest to keep me down.

"You have to rest. It could break open again if you move too much."

"But I'm their pack master! I can handle this." I sat up, and winced. I swung my legs slowly over the side of the table. He watched as I stood, and then fell against the table. He looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I breathed heavily. I felt the string keep my skin from expanding and contracting like normal.

"Yes." I stood up straight, and shifted all my weight of my right side. He laughed at me, and held out a hand for me. I took it, and he showed me how to lean against him to walk. He held me up, and I held onto him. He opened the door, and I found Hex waiting.

"She has to stay out of trouble for a while, Alright? Take care of her, Hex." He nodded, and pulled out a small carriage- like thing. Aculus strapped it around Hex, and told me to get in.

"What? I'm way too heavy for him to pull!"

"He _carried_ you here. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure that wasn't adrenaline? I mean, I am his partner."

"Just get in the thing. He will be fine."

"Fine, but if I could walk right, i'd be doing that." Hex looked up me and smiled."I'm alright Hex, just try not to hurt yourself." He turned toward our destination and shot off like a bullet. I laughed. I had forgotten that he was the alpha, therefore the fastest and strongest. I by far weighed the most.

Hex dragged me along, and I wished I wasnt doing this. He seemed to enjoy it, but I wasn't so sure. He stood at the top of the gorge, and I stepped out. I wondered how he'd gotten me out of it without hurting one of us. Xirats could jump high, but only about halfway the wall of the gorge, where his lookout ledge was.

I unhooked the harness from him, and he smiled at me. "Are you ok? That was a long way to drag this thing." He nodded.

He nodded his head again, and I sighed. I sat down on his back, and he jumped down into the gorge. As he hit the ground, I saw the other pack members come barreling towards us. Hex barked at them, and they slowed down.

"You'll have to be careful with me for a while, alright?" They all nodded. I slowly slid off Hex's back and onto the ground. They stiffed me and whimpered. My mate nudged me, and snuggled under my arm. "At least you are all safe. Thats whats important." He looked up at me and grunted. "One is lesser than the whole. When it's me, anyway. I'm not even your species."

Hex curled up closer to me, and I stroked his head. I looked around at the rest of the pack, and they whimpered again.

They circled me, and hugged me, in a way. The circle made me feel better, and i'm sure it made them feel safer. They purred, and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't think of myself as high as you guys. You're my creations, my babies, my family. I could never lose any of you." They smiled, and Axle sniffed my stitches. "Don't touch those. That'll keep me from bleeding." He backed up.

I laughed, then stopped. This was going to be a bit harder than i'd thought. It hurt to laugh. I patted Hex's back, and he stood up with me. I stepped toward the cave, and he followed.

The sun had just begun to set over the horizon, and the cubs had already filled into the cave. The others followed Hex and I into the cave, and snuggled against the walls. The cave emitted heat, as did I. Hex curled up on my lap, and I leaned against a pillar. I smiled and sighed.

"Hex? You'll take good care of the pack when I leave, right?" He nodded. "And you'll choose a strong pair to follow us?" He smiled. "Then i'm happy. Thank you for reassuring me." I pulled his head closer to me, and kissed his forehead.

The night wasn't fun. I couldn't breathe deeply or laugh or talk. I just couldn't. I dodged an enormous bullet fighting that monster, knowing that I made a perfect target for it, being much larger than my companion. Even though he was tall enough to reach my waist when he stood on all fours, he was still smaller. And faster.

Something felt... odd about me, something I couldn't put a finger on. I looked around at the others, then at the cave opening. There, staring into me, was the pig. I gasped, and gripped my side. I looked down at my hand.

The red stained it, and I glanced down at Hex. His eyes were white and his smile was devilish. He lifted off me and trotted over to the pig, and it kicked him again. My stomach twisted as he smacked against the wall, lifeless. Then the pig charged after me, and it all went dark.

I shot upward. The stone floor had heated my face, and I looked around. "It was a dream…?" Hex looked over at me. I noticed that I must've screamed or moved in my sleep, because he was alert and ready. I pet him. "It's ok. It was just a dream." He moved so that he was in front of me, and snuggled between my arms. I smiled. Soon, I drifted back into sleep.

The dream continued for a week after that, and each time the beast got closer and closer to me. I was starting to think this would go on forever, and this was a bit beyond my training. Hex always tried to make it better, but it always came back.

One night after having the dream, I lost it…

I shoved Hex off my lap and ran out of the cave. The pain was gone, but I still was told to be careful. But at that moment all I was thinking was 'Screw careful. I need to fix this nightmare before it drives me insane.' Hex ran after me, and barked. I climbed up the rocks and looked up at the hill. I smiled. All my experimenting tools were there, and that was just what I wanted.

Hex began to follow me, but I ran. I ran with everything I had. My stitches slowly were coming undone, but I didn't care. My tattoos were glowing like lightning, and they helped me move like it, too. The blood began to trickle from the wound, and made the shirt stick to me. Hex gave up following me. I ran into the cave and locked the doors.

As I stepped into the experimenting room, I removed my jacket. The Dahl symbol on the shoulder stared me in the face. I pulled off my shirt, stared down at the blood slowly running down my side, and picked up the scalpel. I cut the rest of the string from my skin, and pulled it out.

I used one tool after another, picking the hole clean. After an hour of cutting and poking and pulling, the pain finally went away, and it didn't hurt much to do those things.

Another two hours went by before I pulled the needle out of me for the last time. I smiled. I was enjoying myself. I touched the tight newly stitched slit in me, and smiled wider. I dipped a cloth in the cold water near me, and wiped the blood off my side.

The table and my brown bellbottoms were both stained with the color of my blood. I laughed, and was surprised to feel nothing except the air moving in my lungs. I wasn't sure what fire had just started in me, but I wasn't sure about myself a lot of the time. This time, at least, I knew I was going to enjoy my uncertainty.

Never did I think it would lead to _**InSaNiTy**_...


	7. Chapter 7

Seven- Seeing With Twisted Eyes

After that first testing session, it became daily. I woke up, visited my family, and them came back to the cave to test. Soon the entire place became filled with books on anatomy, natural remedies, testing technique, and dreams. My tools were always cleaned, and I stored them in cases so they stayed neat and didn't rust.

One evening, and knock came to the door. I pulled the needle out of my leg, and put my jacket on. It was long enough to keep me covered, and I buttoned it up. I opened the door, and found a box sitting in front of it.

I crouched down to see what it was, but instead the name caught my eyes. 'Patricia Tannis: To my sister, Alice' I picked up the box and brought it inside. I set it down on the table, and took out my knife. I cut the box open and looked inside. Inside was a vile, multiple shinny things, and a letter.

 _Dear Sister,_

 _This planet is terrible, but I have found so many things. These rocks and vile are some of the things I observed and collected around my research camp. This vile contains what you call 'Slag' here. It supposedly hurts really bad. Please, don't use it on yourself or the Pack. These other scientist call me 'weird' for writing to you and about the Pack, but I don't care._

 _Love you,_

 _Patty_

 _P.S. Tell the Pack i'm sorry for being away so long..._

I smiled at the note, and hugged it. I pulled a tack off the wall and hung the letter. I picked up a stone and jumped a bit. It shocked me, and then I relaxed. My markings glew, and then faded back into a dull blue.

I put the stones on my shelf, each making me feel more and more odd, and placed the vile next to them. I removed my jacket again and continued my work, the smile plastered to my face. The needle punctured my skin, and I pushed down on it. The liquid was pushed into me, and I pulled it out. Once it was safely on the table, I pulled the straps over my knees and chest.

The mixture began to take effect, and I closed my eyes. The twitching began, and I smiled behind it. I saw the pictures, and tried to remember everything.

We were in space. Others were there, but I couldn't focus in on their features. Patricia is next to me. Another person speaks, but I don't hear it now. I turn toward her, and she smiles. I see only her teeth.

I felt my face get hot, and I turned away from her. She seemed to ask me the same question a million times, until finally I whispered back, "How his lips taste…" And then I snapped back.

I unstrapped myself from the table, shock overcoming my face. "That couldn't have been me." I looked at the picture of Patricia and I playing cards, and laughed. "Even I can fall, I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight- A Strange Message From A Strange Place

 _A few years later…_

My shelves had overflown with stones, viles, animal tissue samples, pictures and drawings from Patty. I stared at them, smiling and crying at the same time. I missed her, but I knew she was happy researching the planet. She keep mentioning something called a vault, but she never said what planet she was on, which bothered me.

The few visitors I got came to admire my style and investigate the accounts of a "Walking lightshow scientist' who rips herself apart in the name of testing. They always admire the all out organization of my lab, and yet the complete morbidity of it all.

I stood up and took off my jacket once again, and placed Riot next to me on the table. He barked at me as I strapped us down, and I put a needle in us both. Riot began to spasm violently, and I watched. I began to twitch, and I watched my own hands.

I heard Jenny laughing and saw her smile, and Harry gaged as Riot bit his own paw. Through my twitching, I reached over and turned him away from us, and he sighed in relief. Jenny continued laughing and called him 'Mr. Wussy No- Fun', like she always did. He growled at her, and Jenny stuck out her tongue at him.

Jenny's sparkling color soon turned red as I began my real work. I cut the limbs off of Riot, and he howled. I put a cloth over his head, and he shut up. Xirats hated when something was over their face. I cut open my own hand and put our blood in a beaker.

This... was the fun part. I poured a vial of slag in with it, and it made a small explosion. I shook it a bit and then mixed it with water. It bubbled, and I smiled. The last thing I put in the chemical stew was a bit of lightning. You can't bring something back to life if you don't shock the heck out of them, and it caused severe amnesia. I shocked it, and then stared into dark blue and red liquid.

I uncovered Riots head, and made him drink the concoction I had made. His legs slowly grew back. I smiled wider. He looked up at me and I unstrapped him from the table. I hugged him and he trotted off happily. Amnesia was your best friend when working so brutally on a living thing.

I began to work on myself after that, but I had no scars afterwards. I was confused and sad that the only thing that had ever left a scar was the wound from the pig. It was a constant reminder of the time way back when. Then, I was sane. I talked to Jenny and Harry as I worked. They were my best friends, that rock and frame.

A knock came to the door, and I shot upwards, as I always did knowing it was another of Patricia's gifts. But, when I opened the door, it wasn't. It was from 'The Firehawk', whoever that was. I placed it down on the table and stared at the name. Should I know it? No.

I ripped open the box and pulled out the small brecorder. I must've hit something on it, because it began to play a voice. I dropped it and the voice kept talking.

" _Hello. My name is The Firehawk, and I require your presence. Uh, and your help. If you need motive to come to Pandora I want you to know, i'm just like you. I have the markings, too. There is another woman here, too. Well' not here, but she's got them, too."_ I stared down at my tattoos, and her voice slowly faded into the voice of an adult in Charlie Brown.

I smiled. "Another me? Jenny? Harry? What do you think?"

"Go get her! Make 'er prove it! I wouldn't trust her, though."

"I agree with Jen, for once. Wow."

"Then i'll go to Pandora." I smiled. So many different things were there, but for some reason I felt like i'd be… disappointed with it.

My memories of what little I read and heard about Pandora were repetitive. _Wasteland, Hostile environment, Bandit territory, Do not enter._ It was all very sad, honestly. I had heard about failed Dahl mining attempts and how they'd pulled off the planet, and there are still constant fight with Hyperion. The Atlas had made a temporary home there,too, but I was sure they'd have pulled out.

I looked around the cave. I thought about what I should bring to a place like that. Perhaps my gift from mother? During our realization of each other still being sane enough to think, she'd sent me a book or two. I didn't really know what it did, but i'd read them over and over. I'd sent her things as well, but refused to let her visit do to the current mad house of blood, flesh, and blood paintings I lived in, for obvious reasons.

My gun might be preferable. I'd made it myself. It wasn't the prettiest thing, but it got the job done good. Screaming was good. They didn't even need to burn. I filled the barrel with more than bullets. When the gun released them, it also released my special 'Death Potion'. It was funny to watch people scream in agony as they exploded from the inside out, clawing away at the bullet hole. Ah, good times.

I put them both in my bag. "You guys watch over this place, alright? I gotta go say goodbye to the Pack. I'll you guys later."

"Later."

"Goodbye, Alice." I smiled at Harry as I opened the door and stepped out.

 _Later that day…_

I stared up at the rocket. ' _How do you think your gonna get on it, Alice? Didn't think this far, huh?'_ I watched the people load up the crates and packages and people. I noticed that there wasn't any security, and then I saw why.

It was Hyperion. Anyone who tried to get on who didn't look and act Hyperion was killed. I guess if I took off my jacket and put the Hyperion symbol on the back of my shirt, I could fool them. My shirt was black, yellow, and grey.

How did Hyperion act though? Based on the way everyone walked and looked, I guessed it was an 'All hail Hyperion' kind of thing. Easy enough, I guess.

I went home and painted the Hyperion symbol on the back of my shirt. This was going to be a bit harder than I knew. Hyperion was very careful with their personnel.

I looked over the walkway, and stepped in. The men looked at me as I passed, and smiled. ' _Ugh, gross.'_ I forced myself to smile back, and blow a kiss. They kept smiling at me as I walked up to the ship.

No one noticed as I sat down in the rocket, and stared out the window. "Hey, there."

I looked up at the woman. She smiled, so I once again forced on to my lips. "Hello."

"May I sit here?" She gestured to the seat next to me.

"Of course." I smiled again, and she sat down. "It's nice having someone to talk to. Most people just ignore me or call me insane."

"Really? Why?"

' _Because I am.'_ "I'm not very talented at speaking with people. I guess I could say I dislike it."

"Oh. How sad."

"No, it's alright. I just have difficulties, I suppose."

"Are you shy, or is it just something that happens?"

' _I'm not shy, i'm insane.'_ "It just happens."

"Well, i'd be happy to be you friend."

" _Friend._ I've never totally understood _friendship_. I called my sister my friend, but then she had to leave. I don't know."

"I'll help you figure it out." I genuinely smiled. Help. No one could _help_ me. I was too far into insanity for _help_.

"Thank you, I guess."

"No problem." She looked around and then back at me. She pulled up her shade so they rested on her head. "Alice, what are you doing here?" I sat back in my seat a bit.

"You? But…" She cut me off.

"You can't go to Pandora. What about the Xirats?"

"I already discussed it with them. They're fine."

"No. I mean what if the go coo- koo- ca- do?"

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, I meant insane."

"Oh. They won't. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She leaned back in her chair and pulled her shades back down. She slid a card out of her pocket and put it in my hand. Then she clicked a few buttons on her echo and silently faded away.

A man walked down the aisle, and I recognized him. One Of the smiling workers. he noticed me watching him walk, and at down where the woman had just been. I forced another smile. I hated smiling.

"What's your name, miss?" I just looked at him. He smiled. "I understand." He smiled. I looked back out the window, and he opened a book.

I glanced at the cover and gasped. "The Journeys of Alana Hyridas: Tales of a Mad Scientist…"

"Yeah. You read them?"

"All of them, way more than once!"

"Me, too!" We laughed.

"I thought I was the only one who understood her methods! I use some of them myself even."

"Oh my god, me too! What do you experiment on?"

"Myself." He looked over at me, surprised.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right."

"I said, myself."

"Oh. How?"

"The same way Alana tested on bandits."

"Ouch."

"You get used to it." He nodded.

"I experiment on my pets. It's seems to be a bit easier than trying to reenact Alana's bandit techniques."

"Mine are more self inflicted, so I had to change the methods enough that I wouldn't severely hurt myself, and still learn more about… something."

"About what?"

"Can you keep an extremely sensitive secret that could get us both killed?"

"Maybe?"

"Ok. I, uh…" I looked around and then down at my sleeve. I looked at him and then held my hand up. I pulled my sleeve up enough that it showed my wrist. He gawked at the glowing swirls on my skin. Then he looked up and pulled my sleeve down quickly. That's when a Hyperion worker stopped in front of us. He pulled a card from his pocket, and the man stamped it. I pulled out mine and gave it to the man. He stamped it, and then looked at me suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Al-"

"Alexas! This is my girlfriend Alexas. New recruit." The worker nodded and gave my card back to me. He moved on. I looked at the person next to me.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't want you to get caught. You're not Hyperion."

"No, i'm not."

"Because if you were Jack would have taken you away because of your… yeah."

"Oh. Well, my name is Alexas now, I suppose."

"How will you get away when we land?"

"I lived in the wild since I was seven, and i'm insane. I'll figure something out." I winked at him and turned back to the window.

"What are you, then?"

I laughed to myself. "Dahl." I whispered this so only he could hear. His eyes widened.

"You're taking a huge risk here."

"It's fun if you don't get caught. Besides, I need to get to Pandora."

"This ship is going to Elpis." I looked at him

"I thought it was going to Pandora's moon?"

"Elpis. It's name is Elpis." i sighed in relief. My plan would still work.

"Have you ever read The Story of Jack's Vault?"

"The one by, uh… Springs?"

"Yeah. I plan to do the same thing they did."

"You're going to break into the Helios Space Station and get shot onto Pandora? What's wrong with you?"

"Everything."

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, and the few questions that came were answered by the Hyperion worker next to me. I thought that perhaps I'd meet him again, although I wouldn't remember him. We talked a bit, but nothing more than a sentence or two.

When we finally landed on Elpis, I smiled, perhaps too menacingly.

"Everyone please exit the rocket. Now." The man pulled me along with him, and I touched the vial in my pocket. Part of the plan.

We exited the rocket, and her ushered me after him. But I shook my head and pulled the small glass container out of my pocket. I smiled at him and pulled the string that was connecting my sleeve to my shirt. He yelled at me to stop, but I slipped it off my arm anyway.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I looked up at them. He growled. "Boys! We got us a Siren!" What was a 'Siren'? I bit his hand and drank what was in the vial. He watched in astonishment as I speed off faster than humanly possible, powered by the concoction.

My mark began to pain me, but I keep running until I came to where I wanted to be. I stopped right next to the return cannon. I looked around and noticed the metal floating around. This was perfect. I picked up a few sheets and threw them in the cannon. I pushed the auto shoot, and climbed in, knowing that only a true insane genius would think of trying this.

I held the metal in my hands until it became hotter, and flexible. I wound it into a large box, and of course, closed myself in it. The cannon locked me inside, and shot me. It was kind of fun being tossed around like bullets in a war. I busted through the walls of Helios, and the container was immediately surrounded. The Hyperion men must have contacted Jack, because The loaders were on me in a second.

I stared out at them, and they ripped off the front of the box. I smiled. I focused on my hand, sending energy rushing to my arm. I began to glow, and the loaders closed in on me. The first loader to touch me managed to get a hold on my right arm before the entire container burst open, it's colleagues now smouldering piles of burnt robotics.

It had avoided the blast because it was touching me, and it now had full hold of both my arms. It moved my arms so I couldn't move them, and the began to push me forward. I growled as it moved me along. The hold it had on me would have hurt most, but my testing had rendered myself mostly numb.

It pushed me through Helios station, causing workers to snicker and smile. I wasn't sure why, but it seemed that the were amused that it had taken only one loader to capture me. I snapped at them, and they laughed harder. They were not intimidated. I was slightly shocked. The robot pushed me along, and I tried to break free a few times, but each attempt failed.

Suddenly, its grip slipped off my wrists, and I pulled my hands away from it. I turned back. It floated upright for a moment, before dropping to the ground, an engineer behind it, holding a gun.

He dropped it and bowed to me. "My lady."

I looked at him confused. "Uh… arise?" He stood up and looked at me.

"It is an honor to be in your presents. Please, goddess, allow me to show you away?"

"Uh, sure. Wait, goddess? You think i'm a goddess?"

"Of course you are. Look at you."

"Ok. Well then, lead the way, I suppose." He nodded and lead me across the station further, shooting anyone in the face who looked at me. I was still confused. Was he some sort of crazy person? I know crazy, and he seemed to fit the description, but he also seemed so… genuine.

"Why am I a goddess?"

"You glow with heaven, and I am now your cultist, your majesty." A cultist… that made some sense. A man who believed I glew with heaven's light and came from another plane was definitely believable.

He lead me to a few small ships. "I shall fly you to the planet, so you may rid it of evil, and them you can take your rightful place as ruler." He held out his hand. Out of respect, I allowed him to help me into the shuttle, although this treatment was awkward to say the least. He climbed in after me, and flicked a few switches. I watched as the pod closed and took off, surprisingly smoothly. I smiled. A slave… or a new test subject… or a human shield. However he was useful to me, i'd use him.

An hour or two later, we landed on Pandora. He lead me away from the crater we left (The pod didn't land as smoothly as it took off) and to a small outpost. He killed the few skags around it, and then lead me inside. I smiled around at the little place, thinking of all the gore I could accumulate inside it.

"It has… potential."

"Glad you like it. It isn't fit for someone like you, but it's all I have, so please accept it."

"Of course. It's perfect." I smiled at him, and he bowed before running out of the room. I looked over at the table, and the bed. I smiled. A choice. I, of course, tested the table before sitting on it, making sure it was sturdy. It was surprisingly strong. I picked myself up on top of it, and placed my bag beside me.

I rummaged through it, making sure I still had everything, and even if I didn't I would just kill a few bandits, and that would provide the benefits for me, and one for the wildlife. I got the things I needed and a new test dummy, and the wildlife got dinner. Win- win, i'd say. The worker came back, and he noticed me digging through my pack. He noticed the dahl symbol on my coat, which i'd placed next to me. He looked up and gave a surprised face.

"Oh sweetie, I really wish you hadn't come in." I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him. He held his hands up.

"Whoa! I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

"I don't trust anyone. The echo."

He popped it off his wrist and kicked it over to me. "Please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Who is the Firehawk?"

"Firehawk? Oh, the bandit cult! I'm part of that! Please, let me go!"

"Fine, but if you tell anyone what you saw, you will _die_." He nodded and ran away. "That was fun!" I shoved my gun back into the bag and continued pulling out my things.


	9. Chapter 9

"And that's the story of how I came to Pandora, and meet all of you." I smiled at the group. They sat, awestruck.

"Wow." Lilith nodded.

"We just got off a bus…" Brick looked at me.

"We got blown up, but... god…" Gaige stared at her folded hands.

I looked up at Zer0. "Well, it had a good outcome, at least. I fell in love." A heart appeared on Zer0's mask, and I laughed.

"You… You went through all that?" Patty had tears on her cheeks.

"Patty… please, stop crying. I hate seeing you cry." I picked up her hand. "I'm fine."

"Sounds worse than the Monastery…" Maya looked worriedly at me. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"No, but I cope." I shrugged. She shook her head.

"So, you actually made it out of Helios alive?"

"Yeah, thanks to one of Lil's cultists. Woulda shot him, but I was feeling generous that day, I suppose."

"I might have liked it better if you had." Lilith looked at me. I laughed. I looked up a Zer0 again. We kissed.

"I got to meet all of you, and that's the best gift I could have gotten."

Patricia smiled. That's all I needed to see.

' _.End.'_

( School started so I won't be posting as often, even though I don't post much anyway. Expect more of these extreme delays. I am SO sorry, guys! School is such a pain…)


End file.
